uk_video_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver and Company
'Oliver and Company '''is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 15th September 1997. Description Your whole family will move to the beat of Disney's 27th animated classic, Oliver & Company … a high-energy adventure packed with toe-tapping tunes, big city action and the hippest, wildest characters ever! On the streets of New York City, an adorable orphaned kitten named Oliver finds friendship and adventure with a pack of pickpocket pooches - including Dodger, a cool canine with street savoir faire, a hilarious fiery Chihuahua named Tito and their human master Fagin. But when Jenny, the lonely little rich girl who adopts Oliver, is kidnapped by Fagin's evil boss and daunting Dobermans, it's non-stop action and suspense as Oliver & Company stage a daring rescue through the city's subway system! With all the hip-swaying fun of The Aristocats, and featuring the music of Billy Joel, Bette Midler and Huey Lewis, Oliver & Company is a rousing musical adventure you’ll reach for time after time! Cast * Oliver, voiced by Joey Lawrence, is the main protagonist and an orange Tabby kitten who wants a home. He joins Fagin's gang of dogs before being taken in by Jenny. He also saves her life from the black-hearted loan-shark, Sykes. * Dodger, voiced by Billy Joel, is a carefree, charismatic mongrel with a mix of terrier in him. He claims to have considerable "street ''savoir-faire." He is the leader of Fagin's gang of dogs and becomes Oliver's closest best friend amongst them. He serves as the deuteragonist. * Fagin, voiced by Dom DeLuise, is a petty criminal who lives on a houseboat with his dogs. He desperately needs money to repay his debt with Sykes. Because of his economic situation, he is forced to perform criminal acts such as pick-pocketing and petty theft, but in truth, he has a heart of gold. * Jenny Foxworth, voiced by Natalie Gregory (singing voice by Myhanh Tran), is a kind, rich girl who takes care of Oliver. She serves as the tritagonist. * Bill Sykes, voiced by Robert Loggia, is the primary antagonist and is a cold-hearted, immoral loan shark who lent a considerable sum of money to Fagin for unknown reasons and expects it paid back. * Tito, voiced by Cheech Marin, simply known as Tito, is a tiny Chihuahua in Fagin's gang. He has a fiery temper for his size and rapidly develops a crush on Georgette (although she is initially repulsed by him). * Georgette, voiced by Bette Midler, is the Foxworth family's spoiled prize-winning poodle, who is jealous of Oliver getting attention. When Tito displays his attraction to her, she initially responds with revulsion. At the end, however, she displays considerable attraction to Tito - so much, in fact, that she sends him running for his life when she tries to bathe, dress, and groom him. * Einstein, voiced by Richard Mulligan, is a gray Great Dane in Fagin's gang, representing the stereotype that Great Danes are friendly, but dumb. He is the strongest member of the gang. * Francis, voiced by Roscoe Lee Browne, is an English bulldog with a British accent in Fagin's gang. He appreciates art and theater and detests anyone abbreviating his name as "Frank" or "Frankie." * Rita, voiced by Sheryl Lee Ralph (singing voice by Ruth Pointer), is a Saluki and the only female dog in Fagin's gang. * Roscoe and DeSoto, voiced by Taurean Blacque and Carl Weintraub respectively, are the secondary antagonists. They are Sykes' vicious Doberman dogs and seem to have a long rivalry with Dodger and his friends. * Winston, voiced by William Glover, is the Foxworth family's bumbling but loyal butler. * Louie, voiced by Frank Welker, is a bad-tempered hot dog vendor, who appears early in the film where Oliver and Dodger steal his hot dogs. He is meant to be one of the "enemies of the four-legged world", meaning that he hates both cats and dogs. * Pongo (cameo) * Jock (cameo) * Trusty (cameo) * Peg (cameo) Trivia Trailers and info # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Hercules (Short with UK pitched) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Coming Soon to Video) # Sesame Street (Long) (Coming Soon on Video) # The Black Cauldron (Coming Soon on Video) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Oliver and Company Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney